What happened after!
by nicholasdrake66092
Summary: What happens after the closet? What did Lucy do? What happened to Nicholas? And how did logan get into it? Lucy POV
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

"Oh come on!" I screamed. "Don't pull that crap on me! That's you're excuse for everything!"

"Well, it's true! I had to protect you!" Nicholas said.

"Bullshit!" I yelled. He winced. I heard snickers from downstairs.

"I couldn't fight, and worry about you at the same time."

"You've done it tons of times before! What, exactly, makes this different?" I said. He didn't answer. He looked down at floor. I turned on my heels and headed for the door, but I never got there. Nicholas step in the way of it and didn't let me pass. Of course.

"Stop being an ass! Move! Now!" I yelled. He didn't budge. "Fine! I'll jump out the window." I said with a wicked smile plastered on my face. I turned again and headed for the window. He was at the as soon as I turned. Perfect. I turned and ran out of the room from the door. Logan and Quinn laughed from in the hall.

"Oh my god. Is that Lucky Hamilton running away?" Logan said in mock horror. I walked over and smacked him. He jerked back.

"You're just like you're brother." I said. "Ass." I muttered. He laughed for god knows what, but I stomped away in frustration. Idiots! Jackasses! Dimwits! Family. Crap, they were still family. I stopped halfway through the door of my room. Looking down at the floor, I realized that I was being way too mean. Then I got mad at my self for being mean. I stepped into my room, and shut the door.

Nicholas was so calm. How can he do that? I started pounding on my door. I left little dents, but no other damage. I felt my neck getting wet and then I noticed that tears were dripping down. Why was I crying? Why was I mad? And now, why am I, suddenly, dizzy? I stepped back on to the bed and lay down.

I turned on my side and played with a pillow. Slowly, twisting and pulling the fabric. There was a knock on my door and I prayed that it was Helena, or Liam. I could handle Logan, or Quinn, or, even, Nicholas, but not them.

The door reeked open, and Nicholas opened his head in.

"Can I come in?"

I turned the other way on the bed. I was so annoyed, but at what exactly? He had been right, and he was only trying to protect me.

"Fine." I said in a small voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas POV

I walked in the room and sat on the bed beside her. The door had dents on the outside of it, and it scared me. I looked at her and felt horrible. I ran my fingers through her hair. Lucy sighed, but didn't move. The pillow beside her was mangled, and I saw two wet spots that most of been tear drops at some point.

Her feet were tucked close to her body; her head resting on her knees. She was shaking, but she wasn't cold. I saw a tear run down her face, and I felt horrible. What was I thinking? Oh, wait. I knew what I was thinking. Nothing. I'm an idiot!

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said. She got up and threw herself at me. I was shocked for a moment, and then I wrapped my arms around her. I buried my face in her hair. She started crying. I heard her sniffle and start all over again. Finally, she stopped, and just sat there in my arms.

"I'm sorrier." I whispered. She pulled back, and looked at me.

"Why? I'm the one that screamed. I'm the hard-headed one." She smiled. A piece of her hair fell in her face. I reached up and twirled in between my fingers. It was silk under my touch. I smiled vaguely. Pulling it behind her ear, I realized that my answer was clear. I was shocked that she didn't know.

"You're strong, but I still treat you like the kid I saw when we were nine." Her cheeks were pink. "I learned that a long time ago, but I still like holding on to certain memories." She smiled, turning red now.

I pushed her down on the bed, and tickled her until she was gasping for air. Her laugh was infectious. I laughed along with her, unable to stop myself. Finally, I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered. Great, now that I said it out loud, I was embarrassed. But what was I embarrassed about? This was Lucy! Maybe it was the feeling that she could reject me. If she did I could be okay with her decision. Well, I wouldn't be okay with it; it would break my heart, but I wouldn't yell at here, or get pissed.

Her eyes got wide. They were like stars that I loved to look at forever. That I would look at forever, if I could. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling me close, I say her smile. She pulled me to where her mouth was at my ear. She nipped at it. I shivered.

"That's not fair. I was supposed to say it first." She whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled down at her. I wrapped her closely in my arms and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I love you." We both said at the same time. We started laughing all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

_Crap! What did I just do? Okay, get over it. All you said was I love you. It's true. Of course, it's true! Jeez, Lucy. You know its true, stop freaking yourself out! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

I walked down the stairs, and tried to get my breathing back to normal. It seemed to be getting shallower and shallower by the second. Nicholas had fallen asleep on my bed, and once he's asleep, there is no waking him up. I had slipped out from under him as quietly as I could, through. I had walked out of the living room and to the front door.

I walked outside in my blue PJs and multi-colored socks. It was cold, and it looked like it was going to rain outside, but other than that, it was perfect! And I say that with true sarcasm! The trees were so pretty with their shades of red and gold. The ground was decorated with their leaves, too. But it wasn't quite as beautiful. I stopped, and looked behind me.

The house was still, and quiet. It was kind of unnerving, and sad, but I had learned to deal with it. I turned back to the woods and sighed. I wanted to stay out here forever. I could think outside. It was peaceful. Almost nothing could get me here. Okay, back up. I laughed. Almost. The word almost made me feel stupid. Also, the word nothing got me.

Okay how about this. Let me say that sentence again, but this time correctly. Everything can get me out here. But somehow I still felt safe. But that feeling ended very soon. I only walked a couple of feet; before I heard the bushes rustle. I heard branches snap. I froze; my heartbeat speeding up.

A hand clamped over my mouth and tilted it back and to the side. The other hand clamped around my hands. I couldn't move out of the iron grip. I couldn't scream. I tried kicking but it, apparently, had no effect on my capturer. I felt like a sad mouse running in place, pointlessly, because a huge cat held my tail down on the floor, smiling. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but whoever was behind me seemed to want to drag it out.

Finally, I felt someone pick me up, and pressed my back against a tree. My eyes were still closed, that stupid hand was still on my mouth so I couldn't scream, and the other hand pressed me to the tree harder. I couldn't move, not even my legs. I heard my shirt rip at the bottom from the hold.

Then, I felt fangs on the side of my neck. The hand on my mouth slackened. Then it fell. The bite hurt with a searing pain. I opened my mouth and screamed so loud my whole body shook. I felt consciousness was receding away. I heard myself gasp and choke. Unconsciousness took me over, but somehow I wasn't died. I felt hands clamped down on the underside of my knees. My head was cradled on a shoulder, and I felt blood running down my neck, and into my shirt. Sadly, that was the last of my senses I could use.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan POV

I woke up to a horrible scream. It took me a while to register that it was a scream, though. After I got it together, I bolted off the bed and down the stairs. It was Lucy. It had to be. I didn't wait to see if anyone else was awake.

I checked the kitchen, living room, dining room, and parlor. She wasn't there. I stood still for awhile to see if I could hear her shuffle or make a sound. Nothing. I listened for her heart beat. Nothing. All I could here was the screen door to the back closing and opening. The slamming was irritating, and made me want to rip it from its hinges. But I didn't. I ran outside barefoot and scanned the trees for anything.

I walked slowly out in the field and stood still again. I heard nothing. No breathing or moving. The wind even seemed to stop. It was creepy and more irritating.

_Where was my Lucy! Whoa! My Lucy? Where had that come from? Lucy was Nicholas's. God! Get a grip, Logan! What's wrong with you? Nick's going to kill me if he finds out! Wait….! Dude, shut up. How would he find out? You're not talking out loud. _

Then it hit me. Lucy's blood. I froze and tried to block it out. Then I saw it on a near tree with claw marks. In the distance at the house, I heard the door swing open and shut really hard.

I turned and saw Nicholas's sleepy form emerge. He froze. He smelled Lucy's blood. His eyes got real wide.

"What the hell did you do?" He screamed at me. He didn't give me time to answer. He lunged. I was died.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy Pov

I woke up on a bed in a really bright white room. It seemed unnatural, and very creepy. I heard

a door open to the right of me. I jumped and then winced at the pain on my neck. It was still bleeding. I looked down at the pillow and saw that I must of moved at lot while being unconscious. The whole left side was covered in my blood. Then I felt light headed and fell back on to the bed. I shut my eyes so I wouldn't get sick from the ceiling swirling around.

A cool hand brushed and against my arm. I jerked it away. I couldn't see the person and I didn't want to. Who's knows what he could of done to me while I was asleep!

"Shh," I heard them whisper in my ear. "You're okay.."

My eyes clicked opened and I sprung upright. I came face to face with a boy of blue eyes and dark brown hair. His nose twitched and I smirked.

"God, you're like Nick!" I got louder with ever word. The boy smiled.

"Nicholas Drake?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "We used to be friends."

"What happened?"

"We had an argument. He never saw it my way."

"What was the argument about?"

"It was about Montmartre and how I was to join him." I cringed.

"Why would you want to join him?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Power." He said simple.

"Mhmm." I looked away. My neck stung when I turned my head. Blood slipped through again and ran down my neck. The boy tensed, and tried to look away, but the hungry in his eyes were very clear. He seemed nice, but I didn't really want to be nice back and be his dinner, or breakfast? Whatever.

He had a white powder in his hands. Hypnos. He threw it in my face. I held my breath but it didn't work for long. Gasping, I saw them creep forward.

"Tilt your head, Lucky." I obeyed. (Duh! I didn't have a chose!)

He place his knee on the bed and leaned forward into my neck. He bit down and I heard him swallow. I opened my mouth to scream, but he held up his held and whispered , "Be quiet."

He leaned back down and sucked. I whimpered inside. I heard the door open, but I couldn't move.

"Carter!" The boy jumped back, and I hit the pillows. Shutting my eyes, the last thing I saw was Montmartre walking towards me. I would of jumped from the bed and screamed and ran, but my limbs felt heavy from all the tension, and I still couldn't make a sound.

The last thing I heard left me screaming and yelling in my head, " NOO!"

"Soon she will be a vampire just like the Drakes. I'll get my revenge and Solange."

Then I slipped in back in to the state of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicholas pov

For some reason, I'm pinning this on Logan. I don't know, maybe it because I'm mad. Where is Lucy? I can smell her blood. It seems to be scattered everywhere. I threw a punch, lining itself with Logan's jaw, but it never made contact. Logan grabbed my fist and pinned me down.

"Stop!" He screamed.

"Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know!" After he said the last word, my whole body froze again. I knew he was gonna say that, why was I freaking out? I got up and started running into the woods and I didn't stop until I couldn't breath anymore. Then it all went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Pov

Waking up, I realized that I was laying on a cliff and if I moved even an inch, I'd topple over. I slowly got up and ran like hell away from my death trap. I don't remember getting there. In fact, I don't remember anything after I yelled at Logan. I know he didn't do anything, and I shouldn't blame him, but somehow between Lucy disappearing, and Logan being the only one there, and me being desperate trying to figure out where she went, I had to let my anger out on someone. So I blow up.

I'd apologize later.

Where the hell is Lucy?

I turned in circles to see where I was, and I noticed that I didn't have a damned clue where the hell I was.

"Shit." I whispered, taking off north(or what I thought was north).I saw that the sky was getting lighter and that if I didn't find Lucy in the next 20 minutes, I'm screwed. Or if I wanted to be less dramatic, I'd have to wait till tomorrow night to get her.

Nope, I'm screwed.

Carter POV

Nick was going to kill me. It was as simply as that. He was going to chop me in pieces and feed me to his dogs.

I'm screwed.

But I can't help it. This girl was going to kill me, before Nick does. Now I know why he fell in love with her. She looked sweet and kind but also like she could kick my ass if she had to. I loved her brown eyes and I just wish that she would pick me instead...what the hell?

I refuse to turn into a twilight idiot (A/N- Got nothing against them or people who like them. Just a story)

I can't like Lucy. I barely know her. Plus she's with Nick.

"_But you could change that.."_ My idiot self thought.

"Shut up." I said out loud. Lucy stirred in her sleep, mumbling something. She's been doing that for the past hour now, and I wanted to know what she was saying but I really didn't want to risk waking her. She looked too cute.

"Shut up!" I whispered to myself again. Despite myself, I got up and walked over to check on her.

Check on her. Yep, that's my excuse. I'm checking on her.

She rolled over in her sleep and her hand flew over and caught mine. My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breathe. I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot. I knew I shouldn't have walked over here.

She tugged downward and I was pulled on to the bed, right next to her. She pressed up against me, and laid her head on my chest. I tried my hardest to stay calm, but it felt like my whole body just got shocked by lightning. She shifted, and her leg landed on my waist and I was forced to move so that I was holding her to me. My hands around her waist, and her head landed on my shoulder. I felt content and High wired as could possibly be.

Nick was going to go A wall on my ass.

Damn it, I have to stop. I tried to get up and move away from her and the bed without waking her up.

That damned problems getting on my nerves.

But Before I could get a limb off the bed, she grabbed me, and pulled me down.

"Don't leave." She whispered. She was still asleep, and I knew that she was dreaming of Nick, but I didn't protest. I laid back down, and didn't move for the longest time.

I ran my hands through her hair, and took the long strands and pulled them away from her neck. The next thing I know, her eyes are open and I'm pulled down to her face. We are only a breath apart. Then none at all. Her lips pressed against mine before I could register what was going on. I leaned into her, and ran my tongue against her bottom lip and her mouth granted me permission to go deeper. I ran the pad of my tongue against her teeth and I felt her do the same to me. But she slowed in down. I felt my fangs rip out of my gums. I twas the kind of aching pain, that I wanted there, because it told me that I haven't bitten her yet. It reminds me that I can't.

Until, her lips grab onto one of the sharpened canines, and all thoughts go to hell. I groan into her mouth, and roll over so that she sat on top of me. She was straddling me and it took every thing to stay calm and not lose it all.

Lucy POV

It took every thing I had inside me to stay calm. I would not break down. No matter how hard this is, and how painful this is for all of us.

Nick.

Carter.

Me.

Nick because if her found out, it would kill him.

Carter because I was lying to him. I was playing him for freedom.

Me because I made this all happen in the first place.

But I need out of here and fast. And this is how my plan starts.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy POV

Montmartre is going to pay for this, I swear. This couldn't be more disgusting in my life. Carter's lips were turning to sandpaper and his tongue wasn't helping much. I pulled away but he apparently didn't want to let go. His lips ran down my neck and I had to force myself not to gag. I shivered but I guess he took it the wrong way. It was a gross shiver, like if he didn't get off soon I was going to be sick.

In the background, I could hear a door open and slam shut. My heart started to hammer against my chest, but Carter didn't seem to notice. Well, not until we were both thrown apart from each other.

I remember hitting the bed frame and seeing Carter hit the wall near the chair. I was happy for a second because I thought it was Nick. Seeing the cold blood shot eyes of this man, I thought differently. I sprinted off the bed and towards the door and tried so hard not to look back. I didn't make it as far as I'd planned because before anything could register, I was being held against the wall with an arm against my throat.

"I told you to keep her here and watch her! Not suck her face and please yourself." The voice yelled at Carter.

I couldn't really make out a face now there wasn't much oxygen connecting with my brain. I gasped and squirmed, but to no avail did I get down.

"You're killing her."

"I might as well now. The Drake boy is just a mile away from us now!" The voice sneered. "I told you to leave no track, so why is he so close?"

"I didn't leave a track. I left nothing. There couldn't have been anything that he could of found that could lead him here."

"Well, you're wrong."

Then he snapped my neck.

Nick POV

All I saw was green. Nothing else. I felt like I was going in circles and would end up getting dizzy. Maybe I should mark the trees. No that would take too long. I could find nothing that would remotely show me where to go. I'm sure I don't even know my way home. I had nothing to go on. And I could show my face without Lucy anyway. This was my fault to start with. Mine. I feel so horrible about Logan.

But I didn't have time to contemplate that thought as I face planted into a metal door.

Now, yes, I know that I am in a damp dark forest. Yes I know that nothing but tree's grown here. And yes, I know that I might be half way to Canada. But there is a door here and that's it. It looks like its bolted to a huge boulder which looks pointless because why would you put a door on…a…rock…..if it doesn't…go any…

Nick, you're an idiot.

I pulled the handle and finally got it to crack open. Inside was a system of computers that had my picture on two of them and a video of my walking through the woods. What was this? A hide out? A safe house? There was a couch with a table in front of it in the corner of the room and a kitchen in the other corner. Another door stuck out. I walked slowly over to the now wooden door and slowly turned the knob.

What I saw made me choke.

Lucy on the ground with her neck bent, and a Carter with a stack in his chest hanging from the wall. Blood everywhere.

"Nice of you to join us. Would you like to be next." A voice from behind my whispered in my ear. I was pushed inside and the door was clicked shut. Then everything was gone.


End file.
